quollypediafandomcom-20200215-history
New Gwondaland
New Gondwanaland is the island where Quoll alone is set on mostly (with the expectation of the pilot as the Trio was on Drugs there) The Island is Located between new zealand and australia in the middel of the tasmanian sea, history The island is most likely an extinct volcano formed when New Zealand Split from the rest of gondwana around 85 million years ago, 17 million years ago the Volcano inRiched the island, thus reslut in alot of habitats the Natvie animals that lived there were most like those found on both Australia and New zeland, Later during the 90s or 80s the Wildtimes theme park was opend on the island due to places good for animal life but later closed due to some of the animals attack and eating People there(most likely dinosaurs), Later Dolly got starnded and after that faithful day, she has not only made it her home but, she also owens the island, the only other People on this island are Homo floresiensis. Environments the Teupi forest Rivers the Tepui Forst rivers are a huge sandstone plateau, full of water ways and flora, not unlike that you´d be able to find on the Tepui in South america, thus this place is named after, it´s also most likely the First place you´ll start off at on the west side of the island inhabitants * Ozzy the Spinosaurs * Many types of Fresh and Slatwater fish * Ducks * Reggie the Crocdille * Khan the python * Carcharodontosaurus * Hibbertopterus (alongside many other Fresh water Eurypterids) * Dimetrodon * Tapir * Thalassocnus * Hatzegopteryx * eohippus * Halszkaraptor * Moa birds the Outback the Outback is the dry landscape that splits the rainforest from the Temparte forest, it only makes up around 15% of the island but it´s the hardest place to make a liveing at, it´s also worth saying it also is part Svannah. inhabitants * Red kangaroo * Megalania * armadillosuchus * Terror birds (Like Bēk and Tweetypie) * Diprotodon * Indricotherium * PiggyPack the Protocreatops * tarbosaurus * Australovenator * Diamantinasaurus * velociraptor * Panthera leo * Elephant * White Rhino * African buffalo * Quagga * Giraffe * african hunting dog * Procoptodon * Thylacoleo * allosaurus * camptosaurus * stegosaurus * saurolophus * storks * gigantelope * rattleback * entelodont * warthog * chasmaporthetes the tasmania rocklands just before the rainforst, there a place not unlike that of Tasmania, it isn´t much but it was show in the Watto minestone video most animals here are not the biggest, in fact with a few exceptions, they mostly only get bigger than bulldog at times. inhabitants * Tiger Quolls (Nat used to live there before he met Dolly) * wallabys (They are Everywhere on the island but, most commen here tho) * Manny the Giganotosaurus * Rabbits * tasmanian devil * Wombat * Carnotaurus * Goanna * Nile Crocodille * Nat´s Flowers * spectral bat * Red Fox * Scrofa * Sea Bears * night stalkers Rainforst/Jungle the Rainforest can be found on the west side of the island and it covers around 3/5 half of the island, it´s a the Prefect place for life to be live life at, mostly reptiles and such inhabitants * Toraton * giant tortoise * megatherium * Sloth bears * Jagaur * Leopards * Razanandrongobe (Top Predator here) * Cassowary * Barbaturex * Green iguanna * Komdo Dragon * Sorna Raptor * parasaurolophus * Bush dog * diatryma * Lurkfish * Titanoides * Archaeoindris * Homo floresiensis * Lemurs * Austroraptor * Qianzhousaurus * suchomimus * apatosaurus * styracosaurus * basilisk lizard Rocky homelands the Very Place where, our gang lives of coruse, also happens to be in the middel of the island a place safe from most predators, you can compare it to yosemite nature park, Dolly also made a house out of a rock in the middel of nowhere, this place was most likely what used to be the Volcano, the last eurption was around 17 million years ago and there was a huge Pyrolastoc flow that likely split the island in half, thus why Wildtimes back in the day picked the island for thier theme park, Now closed of coruse inhabitants * Dolly * Nat * Kitube * Skittles * Willy the Weta * pachycephalosaurus * rock wallaby * snow leopards * paramylodon * Giant Panda * Repenomamus * Lystrosaurus * Cynognathus * gorgonopsid * postosuchus * Dicynodon * coyote * Rabbuck * predator rat * tenontosaurus * deinonychus * utahraptor * Iguannadon * yutyrannus * Smilosuchus the Misty Forest the Mist Forest is the easten side of the island, unlike the Rainforest, it´s much more clam there, and a bit colder too due to the antarctic winds ironicly alot better for dinosaurs to live, it rains most of the time, inhabitants * Tyrannosaurs-rex * Tricreatops * edmontosaurus * brontosaurus * baryonyx * Torosaurus * Darwinius * Thescelosaurus * Dakotaraptor * Brachychampsa * Anzu * Alamosaurus * multituberculate * Alligator * river Otter * pronghorn * bison * wolverine * bobcat * Cave Bear * panthera leo atrox * Wild boar * pika * Forest Flish * MegaSquid * tuatara * Weta the coral Reef the sea around the island is has a Reef, with many boats falling to it, thus alot of ships have benn claimed by the sea there is a Lagoon that leads to the outback that was meant as the setting for Fishing foxy before it was Scrapped inhabitants * Grumpy * Kitty * Flipper * plesiosaurus * mosasaurus * Clownfish * ocean flish * pteranodon * Hammerheads * Frogfish * hogfish * triggerfish * Porcupinefish * Giant Lobster and Many other types of Reef fish Trivia * before this island, the whole thing was meant to be set in it´s owen world, where animals of the creators chocie would live, but that been too much and such, mixed with the fact changed it to the island, what it cloud had been like before can still be seen in the pilot. Category:Locations Category:Canon